Bonds
by nicchie
Summary: Erza mencoba menenangkan Juvia. Padahal dirinya lah yang tengah galau karena Jellal. JerZa - Romance - Drama - Family - Friendship


My first fanfic.. Dozo~

**Bonds © Amehana Loxar**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima **

**Sen no yoru wo koete © Aqua Timez**

**Pairing : JerZa/GerZa; Slight Gruvi, NaLu, NaLi. **

**Warning : OOC, Typo,Gaje,Abal dll, **

**don't like don't read**

**Bonds**

Langit yang beberapa waktu lalu terlihat gelap dihiasi bintang kini siap digantikan dengan warna biru dihiasi awan putih. Bulan yang menjadi objek penerang dalam kegelapan tersebut kini digantikan sosoknya oleh matahari yang mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Kabut-kabut tebal mulai menipis dan embun jatuh didedaunan.

Ya, udara dan cuaca pagi hari ini memang terlihat cerah.

Aku menatap langit biru dihadapanku dengan sedih. Kumainkan ujung rok-ku dengan gelisah. Lalu akupun bersender di pohon Maple didekatku sambil menutup mata. Kilatan-kilatan kenangan pahit dari masa kecilku itu pun kembali diputar di benakku. Aku merosot kebawah sambil memegang rambut Scarletku ketika ku mengingatnya.

_**Flashback **_

"_Jellal Fernandes" Kata seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru – Jellal sambil tersenyum._

_ "Wah… Nama yang sulit diingat. Nama itu akan mengikat lidahku kalau aku mencoba mengucapkannya" Canda Wally._

_ "Namamu, Wally Buchanan juga sulit diingat kok." Jellal menimpali candaan Wally dengan tenang._

_ "Bagaimana denganmu, Erza?" Aku tersentak saat Wally berkata begitu._

_ "Aku Erza. Hanya Erza saja." Jawabku malu-malu._

_ "Itu agak menyedihkan…" Kata Jellal. Entahlah tapi ekspresinya menyiratkan keprihatinan._

_ Jellal memegang rambutku yang langsung kutanggapi dengan memalingkan mukaku_

"_A-ada apa?" Tanyaku dalam muka yang semerah buah cherry._

_ "Wah… Warnanya Scarlet. Cantik sekali." Katanya sambil tersenyum._

_ "Scarlet?" Kataku mendongakkan wajahku pada si rambut biru._

_ "Oh ia… Bagaimana kalau kita namai kau 'Erza Scarlet'" Katanya._

_ "'Namai kau'? Jangan menamai orang seenak jidat…" Kata Wally akhirnya._

_ "Scarlet...Erza Scarlet" Gumamku dengan seyum yang jarang kuperlihatakan pada teman-temanku. _

_**Flashback Off**_

_ "_Itu warna dari rambutmu" Kata terakhirnya masih terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku.

Tidak satupun malam kulewati dengan tenang sejak kejadian itu. Tiap malam kumenangis dalam diam. Semalam bahkan aku tak dapat tidur.

"Jellal…" Bisikku pelan.

Tak terasa sebutir airmata menetes dari mata kiriku. Tapi kali ini aku tak mengusapnya. Aku membiarkan airmata itu mengalir semakin deras dipipiku.

Aku terisak sendirian dibawah pohon Maple ini. Setelah dia kehilangan semua ingatannya. Tapi ajaibnya dia masih mengingat namaku. Tidak. Dia hanya mengingat namaku, Erza.

_**Flashback **_

"_Bagaimanapun juga. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya untuk bantuannya." Kataku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dia terbelalak kaget ketika aku mengatakannya._

"_Erza…" bisiknya "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku…" Katanya sedih._

_Aku menyenderkan punggungku ketebing tempat dia bersender. _

"_Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku- Apa rencanamu?" Kataku sambil memandang wajahnya._

"_Setelah ini?" Katanya "Aku tak tau..."_

"_Begitu ya…" Gumamku "Jawaban tidak datang seenaknya untukmu dan untukku"_

_Dia menundukan kepalanya dan semakin mempererat dekapan tangan nya._

"_Aku takut" Bisiknya._

"_Takut?" Tanyaku kebingungan._

"_Bagaimana kalau ingatanku kembali?" Katanya gemetaran._

"_Jellal…" Kataku. "Aku bersamamu" Kataku sambil tersenyum. Dia langsung terkejut mendengarku berkata begitu. "Bahkan meskipun kita akan saling membenci satu sama lain lagi, dengan kamu yang sekarang, aku tak dapat meninggalkanmu."_

"_Erza…" Katanya kaget._

"_Aku-"_

"_Oww- man!" Teriakan Ichiya memotong ucapanku. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kau dibawa oleh Council._

_**Flashback Off **_

"Jellal… " Kataku ditengah isakanku. "Kalau saja mereka datang lebih lambat, kalau saja Ichiya tidak memotong ucapanku. Saat itu aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku padamu, Jellal! Dan saat itu juga kau akan mengetahuinya, Jellal!"

Aku menggenggam erat pegangan pedangku.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan. Berbicara sendiri seperti ini…" Kataku mengusap bekas aliran airmataku. "Seperti orang gila saja. Iya kan, Jellal?" Kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mendongak menatap langit yang entah mulai kapan mendung. "Sejak kapan langit mendung?" Setelah aku berkata seperti itu tetes tetes air hujan mulai turun.

"Hiks…." Aku menajamkan rasa aku mendengar seseorang menangis. Suaranya sangat familiar- Juvia.

"Juvia?" Kataku heran.

"E-Erza-san…" Gugupnya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Rambut birunya basah karena hujan dan pakaiannya berantakan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Katanya menutupi sesuatu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Juvia. Kau tau itu." Dia menunduk, lalu aku memeluknya "Kau bisa menceritakan padanya kalau kau mau. Kau juga bisa menangis di pundakku semaumu." Dia mulai terisak.

"Bukankah itu gunanya teman?" Kataku selembut mungkin. Mendengar hal itu tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan tubuhku. Aku mempererat pelukanku dan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Menangislah Juvia, Menangislah sekeras-kerasnya. Selama yang kau bisa kalau itu yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Bisikku langsung ketelinganya. "Menangis dengan suara yang keras tidaklah salah."

"Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku. Mukanya memerah, tapi juga terkesan sedih.

"Sebenarnya, Bukan hal yang penting." Katanya sedih.

"Penting atau tidak. Pastinya ini menyakitkan bagimu. Ceritakanlah."

"J-Juvia pikir Juvia melihat Gray-sama dan Lucy-san berpelukan. Hati Juvia sangat sakit" Katanya sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau cemburu?"

"Soal itu… Juvia s-suka dengan Gray-sama." Mukanya memerah.

"Hmmm…." Gumamku. "Naruhodo… Kau suka Gray, eh? Aku baru tau. Tapi kurasa kecemburuanmu tidak ada gunanya"

"M-maksud Erza-san?"

"Gray tidak suka pada Lucy. Aku yakin itu. Lucy suka pada seseorang lain."

"Seseorang lain? Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kurasa tidak baik membicarakan rahasia orang lain. Ne, Juvia-chan?" Kataku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Sokka…. Tapi, kenapa mereka berpelukan?"

"Kurasa Lucy punya alasan khusus untk itu. Pokoknya kau tidak usah khawatir dengan mereka berdua. Khawatirlah dengan dirimu sendiri, Juvia. Lihatlah dirimu. Lihatlah pakaianmu. Berantakan sekali kan? Sebaiknya kau ambil cuti satu hari saja untuk istirahat dan menenangkan pikiranmu. Sebagai Mage, kitakan sibuk sekali. Setelah itu kau bisa mencoba mendekati Gray lagi. Buatlah dia menyadari kehadiranmu. Buatlah dia menulis namamu di daftar orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dan jangan lupa kau HARUS menyatakan perasaanmu. Itu paling penting. Paling tidak kau dapat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sebelum kau menyesal karena tak sempat mengatakannya. Meskipun jawabannya tidak memuaskan. Tapi asal kau tahu, mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada orang yang kita cintai adalah hal terindah didunia ini" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih Erza-san." Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, 'Sebelum kau menyesal karena tak sempat mengatakannya'? Apa maksudnya?"

Celaka. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Kami-sama tolong aku. Tapi, baiklah. Akan kukatakan, akan kukatakan perasaanku pada gadis ini.

"Ya~ begitulah. Orang yang kucintai pergi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' padanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau begitu temui dia, Erza-san. Kau harus menemuinya." Aku tersentak.

"Menemuinya? Itu tidak mungkin, Juvia."

"Tidak mungkin? Apakah dia sudah M-meninggal?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi… Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba aku tak akan pernah bisa. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku. Aku mengatakan ini padamu agar kau tak mengalaminya juga. Dan kau tak seharusnya berkata 'aku harus menemuinya'. Karena kau bahkan belu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Dasar." Kataku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil mengacak-acak rambut birunya yang jabrik.

"Ah.. Iya.. " Lalu kamipun tertawa bersama.

"Dan juga, sebaiknya kau tak usah mengaggap Lucy sebagai saingan cintamu atau apalah. Karena Lucy menyukai Natsu." Kataku, Juvia terbelalak. "Dan kurasa alasan Gray dan Lucy berpelukan adalah sama seperti kita. Gray mencoba menenangkan perasaan Lucy yang sedang sedih. Karena baru-baru ini Lisana, Cinta pertama Natsu kembali dari 'kuburnya'. Lisanna sering sekali terlihat berjalan bersama Natsu. Mungkin Lucy cemburu atau apa. Tapi ini hanya perkiraanku saja."

"Naruhodo. Arigatou ne, Erza-san" Kata Juvia tersenyum. Hujan langsung berhenti begitu dia tersenyum.

"Tada no Erza onegaishimasu."

"Hai. Erza . Oh iya, ayo kita kembali ke guild bersama-sama." Ajaknya.

"Ah.. Aku-Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar disini." Tolakku halus. Jujur saja aku masih ingin menangis. "Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah… Aku pergi dulu ya. Ja nee."

"Ja~"

Setelah bayangan Juvia menghilang aku mendesah keras.

"Hhaah.. Kenapa aku katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan sih." Omelku tidak pada siapa-siapa. "Sudah dua tahun sejak perpisahan kita. Iya kan, Jellal?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

Aku tersentak. Suara ini… Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti suara Jellal! Aku segera membalikan badanku. Aku terbelalak melihatnya. Senyumnya yang khas. Rambut biru acak-acakannya yang tak pernah berubah, dan Sorot matanya yang agak sendu tapi tegas.

"Jellal!" Kataku menghambur kepelukannya tak terasa airmataku mulai menetes. "B-bagaimana bisa? Apakah aku bermimpi?"

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Erza." Jawabnya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku. "Maafkan aku Erza. Aku berjanji aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi." Lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Bagaimana kau-Hmph" Aku kembali terbelalak ketika dia menciumku. Aku menutup mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu menjawabnya,menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku, Jellal…" Kataku mengusap airmataku. Oh Kami-sama. Hari ini aku menangis berkali-kali.

Dia tertawa. Lalu mencium rambutku.

"Sudah lama ya, Scarlet."

"Berhenti memanggilku Scarlet, Fernandez." Balasku. Kami tertawa bersama. "Aishi-"

"Sssstt… " Aku terkejut ketika dia membekap mulutku. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu mengatakan itu." Aku kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapannya.

"K-kau…"

"Aishiteru, Erza." Kedua mataku benar-benar membulat sempurna. Bukankah dia baru saja mengatakan tidak akan membiarkanku mengatakannya? "Maksudku. Aku takkan membiarkan kau yang pertama menyatakan perasaanmu. Itu sangat tidak romantis." Jawabnya menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja kukatakan dalam hati. Apakah orang ini dapat membaca pikiran?

Aku tertawa.

"Aishiteru yo, Jellal… Iie.. _Itsumo_ Aishiteru yo, Jellal."

Lalu kami kembali berciuman dan saling berjanji dalam hati tidak akan melepas Ikatan kami lagi.

_**Suki na hito ni sukitte tsutaeru. Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na kotosa.**_

_Dapat mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" pada orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini._

**O.W.A.R.I.**

**Amehana's Amusing Corner** (Gak penting! *nyengir*)

Iyey !*jingkrak-jingkrak* Akhirnya selese jugaa! Fanfic pertama Ame-chan! :D Minna-san, khususnya senpai-senpai yang ada di dunia FF, Review Onegaishimasu! Saya butuh kritik nih. Biar fanfic² Ame kedepan bisa lebih baik lagi. Tapi, no flame please..

Maafin semua kesalahan Ame ya! Misalnya ada miss typo atau apa. Karena Ame juga manusia. Hehe .

**~Amehana Loxar~**


End file.
